Témpano
by IaN HaGeN
Summary: Témpano: El corazón marchito que conserva su aroma para siempre...


Como parte del concurso anual de Horror de SSE (Saint Seiya Eternal: del cual salió ganador mi trabajo, les traigo a ustedes este humilde texto, en espera de provocar en ustedes algo, aunque sea náuseas.

Ojalá les guste, y estén pendientes de "Cosmos de una Nueva Era" que será reeditado en SSE, y una vez que esté corregido, lo traeré acá y comenzaré su continuación o secuela: "La Gran Voluntad"

Por lo pronto, espero que disfruten este fanfic, y de antemano aclaro que este texto fue escrito sin ningún afán de lucro, que no pienso comercializar con él de ninguna forma, y que Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son creación y marca registrada de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, Shueshia, Shingo Araki y quien corresponda.

¡Saludos!

IaN HaGeN

**Témpano**

El aire rasguñaba su cara intensamente. De pie, a la orilla de un acantilado sobre el mar de Siberia, contempló con infinita amargura el vasto continente de la nada. Con la muerte de los dioses a cuestas, admitió para sus adentros que ya nada tenía sentido para él; que su vida se había estancado en una monotonía perenne que pronto habría de consumirle. La noche se cernió con lentitud, trayendo consigo su manto de oscuridad y una fragancia perdida en el tiempo: un perfume de almendras; un perfume que Hyoga conocía muy bien.

Aunque la guerra había terminado, él peleaba todos los días contra sí mismo tratando de hallarle un nuevo significado a su existencia. Tras conseguir la victoria final sobre sus enemigos, la obtención de una paz duradera le había mutilado el alma. Poco tenía en su haber, sólo le quedaba una cabaña parecida a un cementerio, cubierta de sombras, con el suelo alfombrado por una pátina de recuerdos sin vida.

Enfurecido, descubrió su pecho y elevó al cielo un grito que desgarró las nubes, en espera de que el Dios de su madre hiciera algo por sacarlo de aquella zozobra. Pero nada sucedió, todo fue inútil; parecía que no sólo había dejado de existir para la humanidad, sino también para él: para ese dios a quien alguna vez creyó como su salvador.

"Yo tengo la culpa", dijo con una lengua asustada, en un balbucir arropado por el llanto. Se comparó por un instante con sus hermanos de bronce, llegando a una conclusión devastadora: el único culpable de que ahora se encontrara agonizante y desterrado, era él mismo. Hacía tanto que no se sentía atraído por nada, tal vez desde el tiempo en que todas sus fuerzas se encontraban empeñadas en derrotar a los adversarios de Athena. Pero del ansia que lo devoró alguna vez sólo le quedaban los resabios del encarnizamiento contra los enemigos que se había prometido destruir; un encarnizamiento que no le permitió desear ni imaginar otra cosa en su momento, exceptuando sólo aquel recuerdo que siempre se mantuvo constante en su corazón…

A toda prisa, Hyoga partió en busca de aquello que todavía le hacía sentirse como parte de este mundo. En apenas unos parpadeos, llegó hasta ese lugar: la tumba de Natassia, su madre. Invadido por la duda, los remordimientos empezaron a escalar por la columna de su juicio provocando titubeo. ¿Era correcto lo que pretendía? Tenía el poder para hacerlo, para romper los átomos del hielo,

arrojarse al abismo y llegar hasta su madre, quien yacía ahí, durmiendo eternamente. Sin embargo, la promesa hecha a Camus de mirar hacia delante, de dejar ir el pasado y de vivir, lo perseguía; se encontraba latente como una fría voz que no dejaba de resonar en su pensamiento. Hyoga lloró avergonzado, la culpa le resultaba insoportable; era un tonto y un pusilánime dispuesto a deshonrar las enseñanzas de sus maestros. Pero no tenía otra opción; las guerras, los combates interminables y el único propósito que le motivaba para abrir los ojos había llegado a su fin. Estaba solo; sus compañeros de armas no sufrían por la penosa situación que a él le acongojaba; al terminar la lucha, Seiya pudo reunirse finalmente con su hermana; Shiryu, a su vez, volvió al lado de Shunrei; y finalmente Shun e Ikki emprendieron un largo viaje para reencontrar su lugar en el mundo. Todos habían hecho algo por sí mismos, todos intentaban seguir adelante, redefinir la trayectoria de sus vidas, menos él. ¿Cómo podía pensar en el futuro si lo único que ocupaba su mente era el pasado que había compartido con ella? Para sus compañeros de armas era sencillo tener esperanza, porque tenían alguien a quien aferrarse, un hermano consanguíneo o un amor; pero Hyoga no poseía nada de eso: él no tenía nada.

Decidido a silenciar la voz de Camus, Hyoga provocó un ruido ensordecedor con la fuerza de su angustia, deshaciendo la solidez del hielo debajo de sus pies. Obsesionado por arrancar a su madre del eterno descanso, destruyó el témpano que abrigaba al hermoso cadáver de Natassia, revelando un mar turbio y ansioso que ya esperaba por él.

Con seguridad, se sumergió en las heladas aguas, rogándole al mar de Siberia la oportunidad de recuperar a su madre. Tras navegar por las violentas y gélidas corrientes, Hyoga encontró el barco donde Natassia perdiera la vida, y pronto dio con ella también. Sin tiempo que perder, temiendo que la sabiduría de las aguas lo castigara por sus acciones abyectas, Hyoga tomó en brazos el cuerpo exánime de su madre y se impulsó hasta la superficie, logrando superar los obstáculos que a cualquier otro le habrían impedido rebasar ese límite.

Al salir del agujero hecho en el témpano, la luz del sol iluminó el rostro de Hyoga, pero no consiguió darle calor alguno. Tras recorrer un extenso camino, se trasladó a la cabaña junto con Natassia. La recostó con gentileza sobre su cama, y después puso a calentar algo de leña para darse calor a sí mismo, procurando mantener el cuerpo de su madre lo suficientemente frío para evitar su descomposición. La observó durante mucho tiempo, enamorado de su belleza, inmarcesible, perfecta y pura, destilando un delicioso perfume a almendras, tal y como siempre la había recordado. Aún embelesado, Hyoga cayó felizmente dormido junto a Natassia, aferrándose a su cadáver con un abrazo.

Al cabo de unas horas, Hyoga despertó intranquilo, asaltado por la idea de haber fallado al no brindarle el frío suficiente a su madre, temiendo hallar su cuerpo podrido a un lado suyo. Pero al darse la media vuelta sólo encontró un charco junto a él. Natassia no estaba más ahí: había desaparecido.

El agua que escurría por las sábanas formaba en el suelo una línea, un camino a seguir para entender lo que había pasado. Confundido, Hyoga siguió el rastro hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Natassia, de pie, miraba a través de una pequeña ventana.

–¡Mamá!

Exaltado, Hyoga sintió una gran alegría por ver a su madre con vida. No era capaz de entender como algo así era posible, y en el fondo comprendía que eso no estaba bien, que no tenía sentido, pero pensar en ello no le serviría de nada; sí, podía disipar la incertidumbre con ayuda de la razón, pero la razón no era la sangre en sus venas gritándole eufórica por ver a Natassia de nuevo entre los vivos. En ese momento la razón no tenía razón de ser:

Natassia volvió el cuerpo para encontrar el rostro de su hijo, quien se encontraba a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros. Hyoga tocó su hombro con curiosidad y temor, pero ella seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La saludó de nuevo, y ella sólo se limitó a abrir ligeramente la boca, dejando escapar un empalagoso aroma a almendras. Trastornado por la suave caricia de su aliento, Hyoga la observó abrir un poco más los ojos, penetrándole con ellos hasta el alma.

–Hyoga… mi dulce Hyoga… deja que mis ojos te recorran la cara.

Amorosamente, Natassia tocó con sus manos congeladas las mejillas de su hijo, esperando obtener algo de calor para ella misma.

–¿Por qué me sacaste del barco, Hyoga?

–Porque te quiero, mamá.

–No debiste haberlo hecho –dijo con una voz opaca– no se debe desear el despertar de los muertos. Mi corazón está negro, Hyoga… negro como el mar que nos separó.

El olor femenino de Natassia se intensificó: era tan fuerte que impregnó la cabaña entera. Hyoga sintió un miedo atravesándole como una bala. La presencia y proximidad de Natassia le habían paralizado; quizá fue por la impresión de haberla visto con vida tan de repente, o quizá era la tristeza que todavía le embargaba por saber que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba bien, pero su cercanía y el relampagueo vidrioso de sus ojos le incitaban a acercarse más, a abrazarla y no dejarla partir nunca.

Natassia atrajo la cara de Hyoga hacia su boca, y hundió los dientes en el labio inferior de su hijo. Le hizo daño. Con la herida punzando, Hyoga trató de forcejear, de retirarse de aquel beso sin lastimarla; una vez libre, se alejó de su madre y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, llevándoselo a los labios. Una mancha abundante de sangre tiñó la tela.

–Te amaré esta noche, Hyoga. Nos amaremos.

–¿Qué te pasa mamá¿por qué haces esto?

Natassia sonrió.

–Puedo oler tu sangre, sentir tus latidos golpeando las paredes de tu pecho. Te pareces tanto a mí, Hyoga… a mí también me acompañaba día y noche un pensamiento de muerte, tal como ahora a ti…

Despojada de sus ropas mojadas, Natassia se acercó a Hyoga, rodeándole el cuello con sus finos y delgados brazos.

–Eres mío.

Blanco y virginal, Hyoga sintió una extraña sensación ardiente inundando su garganta. Con los ojos a punto de desbordarse, el cisne se dejó seducir por la animalidad en la mirada de Natassia, arrojándose al sabor de sus besos grises: al sabor de sus besos semejantes a flores marchitas.

"_Mamá, la frescura marina de tus labios me hace sentir de nuevo con vida. Lléname con tu amor, no me dejes solo de nuevo, por favor, no me dejes solo…"_

En la cama, el roce de ambos cuerpos era abominable: madre e hijo; carne muerta y piel viva; un crimen monstruoso contra Dios y contra la naturaleza.

"_Quiero arrancarte el corazón del cuerpo, Hyoga… quiero bañarme en tu sangre, tomar tu juventud y destruirla por completo"_

Agotado, Hyoga volvió a caer dormido, con la boca de Natassia desmayada junto a sus labios y sus largos dedos clavados en su pecho y abdomen

A la mañana siguiente, un olor repugnante despertó a Hyoga. Después de ponerse la ropa, se levantó de la cama y llamó a su madre en voz alta, pero ésta no contestó. Hyoga buscó rápidamente en todo el lugar, sin conseguir dar con ella. Al abrir la puerta de la cabaña, contempló una densa niebla que flotaba en grumos melancólicos e inquietos. Entonces comenzó a nevar. Hyoga trató de hallar algo antes de que la tormenta le impidiera la visibilidad, y así pudo divisar unas huellas en la nieve: eran pasos que lo llevarían hasta Natassia.

Frenético, Hyoga corrió detrás de las señales, llegando una vez más a ese lugar que tanto odiaba: la cuna de su nacimiento como adulto y de su muerte como infante; la tumba de su madre. Desdibujado por las sensaciones encontradas en aquel lugar, miró con desconcierto como las pisadas de Natassia se perdían justo al llegar al boquete hecho sobre el témpano. Hyoga comprendió que Natassia había decidido regresar al abismo de donde la había sacado.

–No te vayas, por favor mamá, regresa a mí…

Detrás de Hyoga, Natassia reapareció de la nada, desnuda, con signos claros de putrefacción en el cuerpo. Majestuosa en su deformidad y podredumbre, se acercó lentamente a Hyoga; estaba raquítica, tenía mechas de cabello pegadas a las mejillas y su mirada se encontraba llena de resentimiento.

–¿Qué te sucedió, mamá?

Sollozando, Natassia se arrojó a los brazos de Hyoga buscando consuelo. Tenía escaras por todo el cuerpo: lamentables, secas, vacías, como si no hubiera existido ahí carne alguna. Sus glúteos se reducían con brusquedad, se arrugaban y encogían. Su espalda agusanada marcaba con agudeza su espinazo, como si quisiera escapársele del cuerpo. Toda ella se estaba deshaciendo en carroña.

–¿Aún me amas, Hyoga?

Hyoga anudó los dedos en los rizos dorados de su madre.

–Siempre.

Natassia hundió los dientes en el cuello de Hyoga, desgarrándole la garganta. Con los ojos nadando en sangre, el cisne derramó una última lágrima. Con una ferocidad inhumana, la madre continuó devorando al hijo hasta desollarlo.

Repugnante, la criatura que ocupaba la forma de Natassia lamió los labios descarnados de Hyoga, y después de obsequiarle un último beso, el pródigo y burlón beso de la muerte, arrojó su cadáver sanguinolento al fondo de las aguas..

–Duerme, dulce Hyoga.

Los rápidos latidos de su corazón y los espasmos en sus músculos lo despertaron. La pesadilla había llegado a su fin. Hyoga abrió los ojos en su cabaña, desorientado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. A un lado suyo se encontraba su madre, inerte por completo, con la ropa mojada y la piel matizada de azul. Al mirar el reloj, se percató de que habían transcurrido más de 12 horas desde que la sacara del témpano. Se había quedado dormido todo ese tiempo.

Avergonzado por la naturaleza atroz de sus sueños, cogió la cruz del norte en sus manos e hizo un acto de contrición. Triste, pero a la vez aliviado porque todo se tratara de una pesadilla, tomó de la mano a su madre y derramó una lágrima por saberla muerta: por aceptar que desde hacía mucho tiempo ella lo había abandonado para siempre.

Como una llamarada resbalando por su espina, el labio inferior de Hyoga comenzó a sangrar; la herida se encontraba tan fresca…

–¿Mamá?

Los dedos del cadaver apretaron su mano; Natassia abrió los ojos esbozando una sonrisa interminable...


End file.
